forge_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Liling
Sun Liling, the Crimson Princess, is the eldest granddaughter of Sun Shao, the King of the Western Territories and his heir. Sun Liling's first appearance in the quest describes her as wearing a partial boys uniform with baggy pants and a silken sleeveless shirt showing sun darkened skin over lean muscle. She has bright red hair in a single braid and eyes "the color of freshly spilt blood." Her face has "three thin white lines that traced down across her nose and lips" as if something had raked its claws down her face. Her personality is flamboyant and tom-boyish, with determination and a powerful familial loyalty and love being prominent. Style Liling is the third member of the player coined "Monsters" which marks the strongest cultivators in the Outer Sect in Year 43. She is incredibly powerful and her only conceivable direct competition is Bai Meizhen and Cai Renxiang. Her combat abilities are so great that like the other Monsters she is capable of beating the lesser Outer Sect disciples with ease, as has been shown frequently in her fights with the Outer Sect and during the Inner Sect promotional tournament. Her arts and cultivation techniques descend from the cultivation practices of the Western Territories and the barbarians there. These are somewhat distinct from the Empire's and seem to share some similarities to Indian and Hindu concepts of Chakras. Sun Liling is an extremely aggressive melee fighter whose arts involve using her corrosive blood as armor and weapons, quickly increasing her melee power and speed. When using these arts she gains the appearance of a blood soaked Asura, a many armed and three faced demon. During the Thunderdome Redux she also demonstrated an art which summoned a field of qi drinking flowers, siphoning the qi to her. Her primary weapon is a spear of her own blood, which she on occasion uses as a ranged opening attack. The spear has recently been shown to have some kind of ability to adjust its trajectory mid flight to ensure it hits the target. This weapon is supplemented by jagged daggers in her original Asura style, and has been further supplemented by a very large axe as she advances in her cultivation. It is currently uncertain what exactly her Domain Weapon is, or if it has even been revealed as of yet. Story She first met Ling Qi when the girl approached her after meeting Bai Meizhen for the first time. The interaction between Ling Qi and Liling was tense and ended with Ling Qi flinching from a fake punch to the face from Liling. This caused Liling to refuse to be roommates with Ling Qi and set the tone for most of their interactions for the rest of the year. Bound Spirits She has one known bound spirit, Dhartiri. This being is a feminine parasitic blood dryad descended from, or somehow related to, the Great Spirit of the Western Jungles the Sunflower Goddess. Dhartiri has been shown most often as a ambush predator or tracking aid by Sun Liling and is an extremely dangerous combatant of similar level to her mistress. The dryad has also shown herself to be some form of supporting buff user via song and provocative dance in the tournament. Relationship with Ling Qi To Be Added. Relationships with Family To Be Added. Relationships with Others To Be Added. Trivia * Her spear's color and strange abilities have made the player-base call it "Gae Bolg", in reference to a very similar ability from the game Fate/Stay Night. Citation Category:Browse Category:Cultivator Category:Sun Clan